


Addison Tea (And Other Questionable Goods)

by arrowcreates



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Aromantic, Everyone Is Gay, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Original Character(s), Queerplatonic Relationships, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:26:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrowcreates/pseuds/arrowcreates
Summary: Terrence Addison owns a tea shop/café in an AU where there is no Red Eyes and nobody died. Sal, Larry, Todd, and an Addison Apartments resident created by one of my friends help Terrence run the store. There's shenanigans and bullshit and swearing and eveyone is somehow gay. This fic will be very much your typical "teenage hangout spot" fic. We all need a break from heavy angst after Episode 4. That said, there may be some light angst later on, and of course Travis's dad is a dick.Please note that I'm not making Ash aromantic for Sal x Larry content. This fic was designed by a group of my friends (yall know who you are, hi) and Sal x Larry makes several of them uncomfortable. Therefore, after serious debate, we decided to write Sal x Travis instead.It should also be noted that Ash is aromantic in this fic because that is my personal headcanon for her. I would not make a character any sexuality or gender unless I believed they were or could be that identity. I am willing to calmly and politely debate this if you can present canon evidence to the contrary, but I've played the game through and found nothing that suggests romantic attachments.





	Addison Tea (And Other Questionable Goods)

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this will be GAY. 
> 
> This will contain SAL X TRAVIS. 
> 
> If that doesn't strike your fancy, please move along. I can't be bothered to deal with discourse-prone idiots in the comments, I've got too much shit to deal with already.

Sal had been in Nockfell for two months the first time he went into Addison Tea, the only tea shop in town. Henry had decided, in an effort to stop only drinking soda and alcohol, to check the place out. It was nestled in a little corner alley right off of Main Street, with a huge hand-painted sign screaming the shop's name to the world. The sign had flowers and curls around the edges, and the handwriting seemed vaguely familiar. As father and son entered the shop from the balcony, covered in pots of flowers and several kids Sal recognized from school, it soon became apparent why Sal thought the sign was familiar. Larry was staring at him from behind the counter, looking startled and sheepish at the same time. His friend was wearing a hat and apron over his regular clothes. Mr. Addison was readjusting the questionably-edible looking pastries in the display case. Upon their entry, he turned and swept his arms out in a grand gesture. "Newest residents of apartment 402, welcome!" 

Both boys flinched in unison, while Henry smiled and stepped forward to chat with their eccentric landlord. Sal sidestepped the adults and strode up to the counter. "Heya, Larry Face," he said. Although Larry couldn't see, Sal was grinning. 

Larry glared playfully at him. "Not one word, Fisher," he warned. "It's a good job for good money." 

Sal raised his hands placatingly. "I'm not judging," he promised. "I didn't even know Nockfell had a tea place until this morning, and especially not that kooky Mr. Addison owned the place!" He looked around at the mismatched chairs and decor. "A tea shop. Who would have thought it?" 

Yanking his hat off, Larry tossed it somewherw behind him. "I'm taking my break, Mr. Addison!" He called to the man. Addison gave the boy a thumbs up before turning back to his conversation. "Let's go sit down." 

The pair of seats Larry selected were close enough to the counter that he could easily get back to the register if needed. Sal sat across from him and spent a moment watching the people outside. He could not recall any of their names. "What's it like? Working here?" 

Larry shrugged. "Mr. Addison pays me well. There's two other folks that work here, but one covers weekends and the other covers Tuesdays and Thursdays. Sometimes it's difficult to run the store, Mr. Addison usually stays in the back." He scratched the back of his neck ashamedly. "If I'm being honest, I wouldn't mind some help." 

Sal flailed around a bit as an idea hit him like a bus. "Dude!" 

"What? What is it?" Larry leaned back, unreasonably afraid of this kid who was literally half a foot shorter than him. "Use your words, man." 

"Dude!" Sal repeated enthusiastically. "What if I applied here? Then Mr. Addison could stay up here with you while I work in the back!" 

Larry was unable to respond for a moment as he considered this. Finally, he suggested, "Wait until next week. Mr. Addison was gonna do this sort of job fair thing? Impress him at that and you're probably guaranteed a job, dude." 

They fist bumped and then Mr. Addison was calling for Larry to come back to work. The boys said their goodbyes and Henry and Sal took their leave. It was only on the way back to the apartment that he realized neither his father nor Larry had eaten or drank anything while they were there. He figured he could probably at least force a muffin or something into his dad before the man left for work. The thought made him grin under the prosthetic. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know I always say I'm receptive to comments, and I truly am. However, I did not expect to be attacked not even a day after I published the first chapter. I understand there may be concern that I won't be able to properly write an aromantic character, simply because every other fic I've written to date is romantic. I will make it clear here that I am aromantic, and I see myself in Ash. This is why I chose to portray her as aromantic. Representation is important, but that is not the only reason I chose to write her this way. I realize the summary may have been poorly worded regarding Ash's orientation, and it has been corrected.


End file.
